Reglas son reglas
by EricForman
Summary: Harry se ha portado mal. Muy mal. Hermione cree que es tiempo de darle una lección. Lemmon. One shot.


**N/A: Hola genteeeee :B  
esto va por un reto de la APHH (El club de la web de harry - . ) hecho hace MESES, jajajaja pero gracias a Iva (L) ehmm que me recordó jajajaja lo hice al fin.  
Quiero aclarar, esto es completamente diferente a TODO lo que haya escrito antes; no tiene drama, el romance es más que nada calentura (?) jajaja bueno ustedes sacarán sus propias conclusiones, yo lo único que hice fue querer mostrar un rostro diferente de Hermione, y de los lemmon's comunes... Me ENCANTÓ haber escrito esto, jajaaja, tal vez es porque jamás había escribido (?) algo así. Probablemente decepcione a mucha gente, pero yo estoy RE conforme jajajaja.  
Otra cosa respecto al one, SEMI-SPOILER (?) en realidad Harry y Hermione solo cumplen una fantasía, es decir, Hermione no es profesora jajaja... FIN DEL SEMI-SPOILER (?) **

* * *

**Advertencia:** Este one-shot es de contenido no recomendado, prohibido o la palabra que quieran usar; para menores de 18. Contiene sexo explícito y crudo. xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, blablabla.

**Summary:** Harry se ha portado mal. Muy mal. Hermione cree que es tiempo de darle una lección.

* * *

"**Reglas son reglas." **H&Hr. Lemmon.

Harry Potter atravesaba un pasillo de Hogwarts de la manera más sigilosa que le era posible. La luz que su varita desprendía quebraba la penumbra de la perfecta oscuridad de la noche. Las antorchas ya habían sido apagadas, pues se encontraba en una hora bastante avanzada de la noche. Lo único que sus oídos percibían era el sonido de sus pies rompiendo contra el suelo, y su corazón subiendo y bajando. Cada noche era algo nuevo, algo distinto. Pero aquella definitivamente sería especial.

No estaba llegando a horario. Oh, aquello definitivamente molestaría a su profesora. De todas maneras, rogaba que fuera así. Así le gustaba.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar a oscuras, se detuvo, sonriendo, frente a una robusta puerta de madera. Aquella era la puerta. Aquella era _su_ puerta. Se aseguró de llevar la ropa apropiada; la camisa, la corbata, y la capa. Apenas un toque de su varita contra la superficie de madera, bastó para que se abriera. Entró, disimilando sus ansias, y la cerró tras de sí.

- Llega tarde, señor Potter. – lo sermoneó una voz desde el escritorio.

- Lo siento, profesora. – se disculpó Harry, apoderándose del banco más próximo al escritorio que encontró, y tirando su varita a lo lejos. No la necesitaría hoy.

- Cállese.

Unos ojos marrones lo observaban, fijos, desde el escritorio del profesor. Debajo de ellos veía unos tentadores labios, que se fruncían demostrando su fastidio. En ese momento, daría cualquier cosa por besarlos. Unos rizos castaños y despeinados, bailaban rodeando su rostro, y caían rozando su cuello. Su profesora llevaba una capa escotada perfectamente; no mostraba demasiada piel y dejaba espacio suficiente a la imaginación.

- Deje de mirarme así, señor Potter. ¿No le enseñaron modales en su hogar?

- Intento ignorarlos… - contestó, intentando arduamente ocultar su sonrisa. Sabía que la reacción de su maestra no sería buena, pero exactamente era eso lo que estaba buscando.

- ¿Cómo dice? – espetó, levantándose de su asiento. Esto dejó ver que la capa que llevaba puesta apenas llegaba a cubrir sus muslos, y funcionaba como un imán para los ojos de Harry. La joven se acercó y apoyó sus brazos en su pupitre, dejándole una vista de los dioses al moreno – Se cree muy listo, ¿no? Yo no tolero esos comportamientos. Se lo advierto, Potter.

Lo había llamado Potter. Aquello era un síntoma de que estaba logrando su cometido. La castaña le dio la espalda y se sentó, elegantemente, sobre el escritorio. Lo miró despectivamente, y le ordenó:

- Quítese la ropa.

- ¿Cómo dices? – le preguntó el ojiverde, aunque había oído perfectamente.

- ¡Quítese la ropa! ¡Ahora mismo! Y no me tutee. – le gritó la muchacha, de la manera más autoritaria que le fue posible.

Harry sonrió. Esa noche iba ser divertida. Se levantó del asiento, corriendo el molesto pupitre frente a él, y luego de desanudarse la corbata, se desabrochó la camisa, dejándolas sobre el suelo.

- El pantalón. – le ordenó.

La _profesora_ no mostraba ningún interés por el cuerpo del muchacho. Es más, apenas desviaba la vista hacia él. Se limitaba a sentarse altaneramente sobre el escritorio, provocando que su capa se levantase aún más, y enloqueciendo al joven. Pero Harry lograría que ella concentrara toda su atención en él, antes de que terminara la noche.

El ojiverde se desprendió el pantalón, y se lo quitó; depositándolo en el suelo.

- Siéntese.

-De acuerdo… - estuvo a punto de tomar su antiguo asiento, un poco decepcionado; cuando la castaña lo empujó violentamente, provocando que cayera sobre la silla de manera brusca.

En menos de dos segundos, ella colocó ambas piernas a cada lado de su cintura, sentándose sobre él. Luego lo tomó fuertemente del cabello, y le susurró al oído, suave pero autoritariamente.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Sí, profesora. – corrigió el muchacho.

- Has sido un mal chico. Pero te enseñaré modales esta noche. – le informó, negando con la cabeza.

Los labios de la muchacha rozaron los labios de él. Harry no recordaba haber estado tan excitado alguna vez. Sentir a través de la ropa, su caliente cavidad, y no poder tenerla _ya mismo_; estaba enloqueciéndolo lentamente. Justo cuando sentía que un bulto crecía bajo sus calzoncillos, la joven se levantó y fue nuevamente hasta su escritorio; donde se sentó y comenzó a revisar uno de los cajones.

Esperó unos segundos, y ella volvió jugando con unas sogas en las manos. No sonreía, pero demostraba una satisfacción imposible de ocultar, dibujada en el rostro. Se arrodilló al costado de Harry, le tomó un brazo bruscamente y lo ató fuertemente al asiento. Luego tomó el otro e hizo lo mismo. Sin lástima, sin piedad, sin compasión. Porque así deben ser las profesoras con los alumnos que se portan mal.

Una vez que las sogas estuvieron bien aseguradas, se posicionó frente a Harry, y lo besó. Primero jugó con la forma de sus labios, luego adentró su lengua explorando cada rincón de la boca de su alumno, mordió sus labios; y se separó.

Se volteó, y volvió a sentarse sobre Harry, pero mostrándole su espalda. Entonces el moreno notó, mientras intentaba no perder la razón, que su profesora no llevaba _nada_ debajo de la capa. Quiso tocarla, quiso besarla hasta el cansancio, quiso recorrerla, quiso adentrarse en ella sin que nada más importase… pero tenía las manos amarradas a la silla. La castaña se refregaba contra él, lenta y seductoramente, probando hasta que punto la fricción podría llegar a la tentación.

Volvió a separarse bruscamente de él. Harry se desgarraría de lujuria si lo hacia una vez más, pero no lo demostró. No quería enfadar a su maestra. La muchacha se arrodilló entre sus piernas, mientras sus manos desprendían de manera traviesa los botones de su capa. Pero no se la quitó. Una profesora jamás se quitaría su uniforme. Miró a su alumno, como si fuera a cometer una travesura; y luego bajó de un tirón su ropa interior. Fue tan rápido e imprevisto, que le dolió.

- Tiene una gran varita ahí debajo, Potter. Espero que sepa usarla.

La mujer comenzó a mover sus dedos a través de la intimidad del moreno, como si probara un juguete nuevo. Investigaba la reacción de su alumno desde un suave roce hasta una fricción tortuosa. Harry estaba al borde de la demencia, jadeando como si sus pulmones fueran a quedarse sin aire de un momento a otro.

Detuvo su jugueteo, de pronto. Se acercó al rostro del ojiverde tanto como pudo, sin besarlo.

- ¿Qué debe decir ahora, Potter?

- Por favor, profesora.

- ¿Por favor qué? – el joven podía sentir el aliento de su profesora dentro de su boca. Y sabía exactamente que contestar a esa pregunta.

- Por favor, profesora, fólleme como si no hubiera mañana.

La castaña sonrió, por primera vez en toda la clase; mientras adoptó la posición que tenía hace unos minutos, pero sin vestiduras que pudieran intervenir entre ambos. Colocando un brazo detrás de su cuello, dejó que el miembro de su alumno se adentrara lo más que fuera posible en ella. Pero ella tenía todo el poder. Porque iba ser ella, la que educase a un alumno rebelde. Y para eso, necesita tomar serias medidas.

Sin resentimientos ni iniciaciones, la joven embestía sobre él, dejándole en claro lo que era realmente la buena calidad. Lo volvió a besar, entre sus vaivenes, dejando que saboree su saliva; mientras dejaba de gemir hasta llegar a gritar de placer. El asiento rechinaba acompasado con el danzar de la clase. La mujer revolvía los cabellos azabaches que tenía en frente, tirándolos con furia; y clavando sus uñas en donde pudiese, lastimándolo. Así aprendería.

Harry, por su parte, se sentía en el cielo. Sentir como aquella muchacha se movía sobre él, enloqueciéndolo de placer; lo hacía maldecir sobre los labios de la castaña, mezclando sus jadeos con lo de ella; intentando acompasar su torpe ritmo con el de ella, pero aquello era una imposible tarea… al fin y al cabo, por algo era su profesora.

- Dios mío, Hermione… - gimió. Al instante notó que aquello había sido un error, pero era demasiado tarde como para borrar la equivocación.

- ¿Qué dijo, Potter? – le preguntó la castaña, deteniendo su tarea nueva y dolorosamente. No iba permitir pasar inadvertida semejante falta de respeto - ¿Cómo me llamó? – un alumno jamás, _jamás _llamaría a su profesora por su nombre.

- Perdón, profesora… no fue a propósito… - imploró el moreno, daría cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera a moverse sobre él. Su profesora pareció meditarlo.

- Suplica.

- Por favor se lo pido, profesora… no volverá a suceder.

- Es un inepto, señor Potter.

Y dio una embestida tan brusca, tan sorpresiva, y a la vez tan perfecta y deliciosa; que Harry explotó de placer en su interior. No pudo contener un grito que se perdió en los labios de cierta castaña, mientras temblaban de pasión. Las paredes se caerían sobre ellos en cualquier momento, no cabía duda, pues no paraban de vibrar.

La joven no le dio tiempo a su alumno siquiera a que su corazón recupere un ritmo normal. Se levantó; tomó su varita del escritorio, y con un simple hechizo, las sogas que anudaban las manos de Harry se soltaron, permitiéndole un libre movimiento.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir ahora, Potter? – le preguntó sin mirarlo, mientras abotonaba su capa.

- Gracias, profesora.

- ¿Gracias por qué?

- Gracias por haberme hecho el amor como nadie más puede hacerlo, profesora.

La muchacha, luego de haber terminado de abotonar su capa, fue hasta la puerta, y antes de cerrarla, le informó a Harry:

- Yo no quisiera ser tan estricta en las clases, Potter. Pero ya sabe, reglas son reglas.

Al fin y al cabo, por algo ella era su profesora.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado  
Acepto de todo: Péguenme, tomatéenme (?) jajaja la verdad estoy tan feliz, TAN FELIZ después de haber escrito esto, que no creo que ni lo note (L) xD  
Gracias por leer, un review? (: me hacen feliz.  
**


End file.
